


Chicago Love Stories

by pekkydivya



Category: Original Content
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Chicago, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Character, M/M, Transgender Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekkydivya/pseuds/pekkydivya





	Chicago Love Stories

Chapter 1

Oisin Reilly was looking at his apartment, which was overlooking the 606 park. He looked down still surprised about this new development. It has been a week since he moved back to Chicago from New York, which he did shortly after breaking up with his fiancee, Lucia. The breakup hurt him as much as it hurt her...

He knew he needed to start afresh in a place other than New York City. He was torn between moving back to Chicago and moving to Seattle, and he decided for the latter. His patents, Patrick and Meabh were there, so perhaps it would be an option to live close to them while he figured things out.

There were two problems, however, with Oisin moving so close to his parents. On one hand, they were in denial of Oisin's unorthodox ways; he wanted to devote himself to promote the arts, and not being a lawyer, like his parents wanted him to be. Much to their relief, Oisin decided to study business, although his idea was to combine expertise in business with art. On the other hand, to this date, his parents were in denial of Oisin's bisexuality. Much to their relief, Oisin dated mostly women, and was engaged to one. They thought their son was confused, but he knew better than that. He generally preferred women, but even then, he hated how compulsory heterosexuality confined him because of it.

It was not his sexuality, however, the reason why he and Lucia decided to end their relationship. There were other problems arising in the financial realm, as well as in the professional one that ended undermining their relationship. 

Oisin looked at the water he was drinking and decided he needed a drink, so he went out. For a while, he walked down on Damen Avenue and into the bustling street that was Wicker Park. He kept noticing all the bars, coffee shops and galleries until he noticed a bar he decided to get in. Its name was, Mulcahy's and it had a lot of Irish flags in it.

Gabriel Mulcahy was glad that he had a job under the family bar, although he resented his family. Once he was diagnosed with Non Verbal Learning Disorder, and having a sister and a brother older than he, they knew what buttons to push on Gabriel. Everything was well while he was married to Frida, but once Frida passed away, he got in debt getting his degree. His sister offered to stay with her but it was all a trap, he was sent back to Chicago.

Gabriel was cleaning the tables at the bar. Being five O'clock on a Tuesday afternoon, Mulcahy's had yet to be filled. He rose his eyes noticing the customer entering. A man as tall as him, with light brown hair and blue grey eyes. Gabriel was intrigued because he had never seen that man before. The new customer went to the bar, that was still empty.

Gabriel got close to the bar, and with his smooth and deep voice he asked the customer: -Anything to drink?  
-I need a Heineken, please. - The man in front of him said.

Heineken happened to be in the tap, so Gabriel, picked a glass and poured the amber liquid to give to the customer. -This one will be on the house.- He said.  
-That's fine, I can afford it. - The man of blue-grey eyes replied.  
-It is not often that I have customers this early in the evening and it feels quite lonely here.  
-Why are you here working at this hour, then? - The customer asked intrigued.  
-Someone from the owning family has to run the bar.- Gabriel replied matter-of-factly.  
-You could be helped at least. Anyway, -the customer shrug. - It's not like this is any of my business .  
-I will be right back. - Gabriel replied, as he went to the music player. He started playing "My Love Life," by Morrissey, and started singing it softly while resting his head on his hand.

"Morrissey," Oisin thought out loud to himself, "the plastic paddy that speaks to my experiences." Oisin then regretted thinking of the term "Plastic Paddy." He arrived to Chicago when he was 14 years old and classmates, including Irish American ones, made fun of his accent while still talking about how their parents were proud of their Irishness. Out of slight resentment, he understood why the term "plastic paddy" made sense. But when he was 20, and more adapted to Chicagoans, and had a more Chicagoan accent , it would be other Irish who called him Plastic Paddy whenever he visited Ireland.

Oisin then observed the bartender. He definitely looked more Irish than Oisin himself, but his accent was clearly Chicagoan. He was also handsome, with eyes of a deep blue, almost violet; very dark brown hair, and a chiseled jaw not disimilar to that of Oisin's. But Oisin also sensed that there was something about the bartender that was off, but not in a bad way. As soon as the bartender, still by the music player, made visual contact with him, Oisin moved his glance back to his glass in shame.

Gabriel was intrigued and scratched his chin. He found his customer very, very handsome now that he studied him. He looked slightly melancholic too. Gabriel wanted to strike more conversation but felt too anxious and was afraid of intruding. When Morrissey's song stopped, he saw the customer approach him and then asked: - Do you mind me seeing the songs?  
-No, not at all. - Gabriel replied. He contemplated the other man absorbed in looking at the titles, and then smiled.  
-The Magnetic Fields. - The customer said. -Perfect for me in this situation. And a perfect follow up for Morrissey.  
-You like Morrissey and the Magnetic Fields?- Gabriel asked interested, trying to cover up the happiness of seeing someone with similar musical tastes as he.  
-I do. And this song I will play is one of my favorite songs.

The song Oisin chose was "I think I need a New Heart" by the Magnetic Fields. He started singing it and making a small dance. The bartender started chuckling. When the song finished, Oisin looked around and apologized to the bartender.  
-I am sorry. I got a little carried away. At least there are still no people.  
-That's fine. - The bartender chuckled. - I don't mind. I am Gabriel Mulcahy, by the way. - The bartender introduced himself, tending his hand.  
-Oisin Reilly. - Oisin replied shaking Gabriel's hand. Both exchanged smiles, and Gabriel invited Oisin to seat at a table, as well as offer another drink, which Oisin accepted. In a few minutes, Gabriel brought the beers and sat in front of Oisin.  
-How come I haven't seen you before around here?- Gabriel asked Oisin. -You sound like a local.  
-Really? Some Chicagoans think that I have some Irish inflections in my accent.  
-So you are like, a real Irish?- Blue-violet eyes looked intrigued at the pale blue-grey eyes in front of their owner.  
-I am a mess, to be honest. I came at fourteen from County Kerry. And then I became too American to be Irish but too Irish to be a plastic paddy. Shitty isn't it.- Oisin replied before taking a sip of his drink.  
-You could play up your name, though.- Gabriel chuckled. -It is quite gaelic.  
-Blame it on my Nan. She was from a Gaeltacht and I was one of her first grandsons. She pushed my mam to call me Oisin because of the Irish poet.  
-I envy you!- Gabriel said, himself drinking a sip of his beer.  
-Why?- Oisin asked.  
-I wish I was more Irish than I am... I used to have a dream a long time ago to move to Ireland.  
-How many generations for you? - Gabriel asked with curiosity.  
-One and a half. My mam is Irish. My dad was born in Urbana Champaign from a Northern Irish father and an Irish mother. He bought this bar shortly after marrying my mam.  
-It does not get very crowded here.- Oisin observed.  
-It does get crowded at night, especially in the weekends. - Then Gabriel looked around and a few more customers were coming. -Now it is starting to get crowded. My brother and staff members are supposed to be here to help me quite soon.  
-I will let you go on your duties... But let me know if you want to keep in touch with me.  
-Don't you have childhood friends in town?- Gabriel asked.  
-Yes, but most are married with children, or else, not here in Chicago. I could use some new friends also. -Oisin smiled at Gabriel.  
-If you have Facebook, I will find you there. - Gabriel smiled. Then, there was an exchange of "nice to meet you's" and Gabriel went to attend the other customers.  
\---------  
Meanwhile, Priya Singh was waiting at the bus stop in Clark and Diversey. She was not sure why she was there, but at the same time, she needed to step out of the house to avoid boredom and gain some clarity.

Priya arrived to Chicago running away from her parents. At 31, her parents were demanding her to marry, and were introducing her some men from proper families. She was tired of her life being as it was, so she saved up some money and decided to move away from them.

She was still struggling with the feelings of guilt that she was feeling at the moment. There was a part of hers that was remorseful in living her parents behind, but she was resolved in getting away from their control. She just got a job offer in a clinic, which she readily accepted. It was temporary, but at least that would do for some time, until Priya would decide what to do.

At that time, a woman stood beside her. She was slim and about her height, and had a really nice jacket. Priya felt the glance of the woman, but as soon as Priya would look to confirm whether it was in her direction that she was looking at, the other woman would turn away.

Priya decided to initiate the conversation. The worst thing that could happen is that the woman would say no.  
-Nice jacket. - Priya complimented.  
-Oh. - The woman looked at her and then at the jacket. - Thank you! It is my favorite one.  
-I can see why. Red is my favorite color.  
-Mine too.-The woman replied. -But I have the jacket for sentimental reasons. It was given by a good friend who died recently.  
-I see.

For a while the conversation did stop. Bus 22 arrived and Priya and the other woman took the bus. They sat side by side in the first row on the bus. There was a bookshop that caught Priya's attention: "Women and Children First." She also was surprised that the other woman also got down at the same stop, and they were more surprised about one another entering the book store.  
-Do you come here often?- Priya asked again.  
-I do. I like to read and perform here, you see. And today I am reading in Sappho's Salon.  
-What is that? - Priya asked.  
-You should come and see. It is people presenting music and readings. It is really fun.

Priya was really surprised about being invited by a woman she barely knew. She took a seat, and the other woman sat beside her.  
-I am Uta, by the way. - The woman introduced herself.  
-I am Priya. -Priya shook her hand. - I am new here in Chicago.  
-Where do you come from, Priya? - The woman asked with curiosity.  
-I am from San Diego. Are you from here?  
-Yes I am. Born and bred. They have a suggested donation, but it will be on me. - Uta said to Priya. 

Uta for a while excused herself, while she had to prepare for the reading she was going to do. Priya was investigating the books and realized that they were things that she was interested in. Feminism, children, interracial politics and even LBGTQ politics.

When Priya sat among the audience, she saw different people, in their majority female, doing readings. When Uta stepped in, she was doing what she called "The Reading of a One Woman Show. Uta's reading touched Priya, for it talked about the role of women in families, and how it was an extension of the role of them in society. At the end, Priya clapped along with all the others, and then, she walked with Uta to the bar across the street. Uta offered to pay the drink, which Priya did not accept, but the other woman insisted.  
-Your reading was great, Uta. - Priya started the conversation after they ordered their drinks. -It was very relatable to me.  
-What did you find so relatable?- Uta asked  
-Everything, really. But especially, the role of women in family.  
-So, Priya, what brings you here to Chicago?  
-It is a long story. - Priya replied as she received her drink. -It's something I like to talk about often.  
-I know I am a stranger, but I am all ears, if you ever feel like you need to talk to anyone.  
Priya felt an unexplainable need to open up to Uta, so she proceeded to talk: -Well, I am here because I needed to escape from my family. My elders were all forcing me to get married and have children, and I don't feel this is a priority in my life right now. They, however, think that at my age, it should be.  
-Really? - Uta widened her eyes.  
-So I decided to work and save some money and move from their clutches. It is scary because I don't know anyone here in Chicago. But I think I need to figure out who I am away from my family. Anyway, what do you do?  
-Right now, I work at Stroger Hospital during the day; write plays during the night and plan to do an Artistic circle with a friend during the weekends.- Uta drank and then, as if she was drinking an idea, she put her glass down and looked at Priya in the eye. -Which leads me to this idea, you should meet my friend Gabriel.  
-Why?- Priya asked intrigued.  
-He has a bit of family control problems, just like you do. Except that Gabriel moved to Chicago, forced by his family according to him. The Artistic circle plans are something he takes part of, because that at least makes him feel that Chicago is worth it for him to an extent.  
-I am interested in the Artistic circle as well. I am a therapist, but I want to get back into theater, which is my passion. I shied away from it because my parents wanted me to be a doctor. Taking psychology was a bit my thing, but with compromises, because at least it was a doctorate in something. 

Priya and Uta continued talking. Uta also told her about her family and how she grew up in Andersonville, raised by loving parents and a brother who never imposed anything on her. -I guess I am blessed in a way. My parents still live there, but I preferred to move to Sheffield. You could say I wanted that kind of independence for myself.  
-Well, I am right in the limit between Lakeview and Sheffield. - Priya explained. - I wanted to move there, because it somehow makes me feel less lonely.  
-How so? - Uta changed the position of her chair and body.  
-Starting from scratch can be scary. The last thing I need is a quiet neighborhood

Priya and Uta continued to talk for a while at the bar until they, together, decided to go back to their neighborhood.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, Carmen Aguirre was finishing the lentils she cooked for when her husband would arrrive home. She soon her the lock at the door, and her dog, Mani, went to see who it was. Carmen recognized the familiar voice of her husband saying hello to her husband, who would grab her from the waist and kissed her.  
-Sridhar for God's sake, I am all dirty right now.  
-I can still take my clothes off and put them in the laundry. - Sridhar said between kisses. -Which reminds me, that today it is my laundry day, isn't it?  
-Yes, but that is because I am cooking.  
-Well, that has always been the deal for the two of us, hasn't it?  
-Well, let me finish the cooking, and you can do the laundry meanwhile.  
-How long until you are done, though?- Sridhar asked as he took his arms away from Carmen.  
-I am almost done, sweetie. But there is enough time for you to go and put the clothing in the washer downstairs. - Carmen kissed Sridhar in the cheek once more and then he disappeared from the door. 

Sridhar went to the bathroom, where two dirty linen bags were waiting for him. He appreciated the effort Carmen was making in being organized, although he learned to deal with that. Carmen loved to cook and did not mind the vacuum. Sridhar would alternate cooking with Carmen and did not mind cleaning the house. For his extended family this came as a shock, since Sridhar was a man.

Once he came back up the apartment, Carmen was ready with the cooking, and she and Sridhar would seat at the table. It was a square table and Sridhar preferred to seat beside Carmen as opposed to seating in front of her, because he loved grabbing her hand and looking at her eyes.  
-I can't believe we have been married for almost a year already! - Sridhar smiled at Carmen.  
-What I can't believe is the ease your parents accepted me with. - Carmen replied. -I am still very surprised and very happy that they received me with open arms. Too bad my family, on the other hand, has been a struggle.  
-Your siblings are already very accepting of me. I am sure your parents will come around eventually.  
-I don't know about my father, because he is a racist and a homophobe. My mother at least calmed down about all those articles she used to call me about... As if other races were not as likely to commit domestic abuse. But now she is upset that you intend to be a playwright. I told you not to say that to her.  
-Carmen. - Sridhar grabbed his wife's hand and looked at her in the eye. - I understand that you want us to get along, but if they are part of my family, I don't want to have any secrets for them or anyone. You know me, and you know that I am all about not lying by omision.  
-Yes, but now my mother thinks you are a vago.  
-She will come around. I can assure you that.  
-Sridhar, mi amor.- Carmen took her hand away to mix the rice with the lentils. -You don't know my mother. She is very stubborn.  
-Of course I know how your mother is. Aren't you my wife after all?. - Sridhar said while eating with a fork, his preferred method. He always found amusing that Carmen would eat South Indian food like her South Indian friends from college would do, while he, an American son of a Telugu father and a Tamil mother would eat with cutlery, even though he was very much otherwise in touch with his roots.  
-I just want to support you in whatever makes you happy. But you don't need to make my family meddle in our business. It has been already hard as it is to win my parents over. - Carmen continued.  
-Once I am successful in my dream career, this will make your parents come around. Or at least your mother. You will see. 

Sridhar and Carmen continued eating and then they went to watch TV until Sridhar would see his clock and went down. He and Carmen have been married for a year. The marriage took place shortly after Carmen graduated at the University of Dallas, where she and Sridhar met. She studied a Master of Social Work and he was studying Computer Science. Sridhar graduated first, but he managed to secure a job in Dallas until his wife graduated. Shortly after marriage, Carmen found a job at the Thorek Hospital in Chicago, and Sridhar decided to follow her. They made a few friends, including Uta, Carmen's colleague, and Gabriel, who worked in a bar in Wicker Park, not too far from their apartment in Near North Side. They were also both bisexual and they would meet Uta and Gabriel at the Bisexual group in Chicago. It was inspired by Uta that Sridhar was considering to move full time to a career in theatre, although he was thinking carefully about how to make the transition gradual.  
________________________

"Ven Bailalo, ay Ven Bailalo, Ven Gozalo ay Ven gozalo, que la rumba esta buena y contigo morena, a Santo Domingo que me voy yo." Jamie torres sang while dancing with her girlfriend Amanda Ogada. The couple were in a house party as they danced to the Reaggeton song in the background. She also made faces to Amanda as she was laughing and showing that smile that Jamie had found very adorable during the two years they have been dating.  
Jamie and Amanda met at "El Dia De los Muertos" two and a half years before. Amanda was, as per her own words "A literal African American, although my mother is Dominican." Jamie was of Puerto Rican and Costa Rican descent, although she considered herself to be a Chicagoan at heart.  
"Es que me vuelves loco cuando tu, te pegas mami," continued singing Jamie as he got his girlfriend closer, then she whispered therest of the lyrics in her ear "es que me vuelves loco y loco, es que me vuelves loco."  
-You mean, loca.- Amanda said as she broke the embrace while continuing to dance with Jamie.  
-Oh, honey, please don't ruin that song, will you?  
-Well you are a woman singing this song for your girlfriend, aren't you?  
-That is still a song I want to sing as it is. Besides, I am butch. - Jamie said making fun of the gender of the songs.  
As soon as the song finished, Jamie and Amanda went to talk to their mutual friend LaTonya for a while.  
-I am glad you made it, you beautiful couple. - LaTonya said to Jamie and Amanda.  
-Come on, sister, it's your birthday. You know all well we would not miss it. - Jamie replied while hugging Amanda from behind  
-So, how was your vacation to Santo Domingo?- LaTonya asked as she picked her drink.  
-It was amazing. - Amanda replied. - Jamie got to meet my extended maternal family. I was afraid to encounter a lot of homophobia, but they were really nice.  
-Oh yes, they were... Although sometimes they called me Jaime. - Jamie replied matter of factly.  
-Honey, that is because you are extremely butch, and they don't understand that a butch lesbian can be a woman.

Jamie sighed. He did not know how to break the news to Amanda or anyone else. For all of her life, he was questioning her gender identity and was undecided whether she would be a man trapped in a woman's body or simply a gender-queer person. But more and more, she started realizing that she was actually an transgender man and was seriously considering hormonal therapy. Amanda, a gold-star lesbian, for a while struggled with accepting that Jamie's history with men was not merely just a history while she was coming out, but that she still genuinely was attracted to them as well as women. This secret that she needed at some point to reveal Amanda, her family, and everyone else, was a lot of struggle. But she had that struggle all of her life and was confused. 

That night, Jamie and Amanda walked hand in hand when a young man got close to them.  
-Can you do us a favor?- Said a blond, blue-eyed man standing in front of them.  
-Sure, what is it? - Amanda asked.  
-Could you please give us the money you have now?- The man replied, putting a gun in front of them.  
-Wow, wow, wow, what is happening here. -Jamie got in between the muggers and his girlfriend.  
-Well, we want your money! - The mugger replied.  
-All right, all right, we can still give it. Just put down that gun. - Jamie replied.  
-I don't trust you!  
At that time Jamie, who has passionate in Martial Arts, twisted the arm of the mugger and was able to manage to take the gun, despite Amanda protesting. Once Jamie had the gun in her hands and said. -Listen, you motherfucker, you are underestimating me. Now, get the hell out of here before I am the one who kills you. I am not afraid of you.

The blond man looked at Jamie, and then left running.  
-Why did you have to do that and not just give the money, Amanda. You could have been hurt. What if he raped you?  
-Honey, as long as we are together, we are going to be safe. That's why I decided to take martial arts classes and I am telling you that you should do the same.  
-He could have killed you. - Amanda frowned and crossed her arms.  
-But he did not and I prevented it. Please relax and let us now go to the Subway in Odgen and call a taxi to take us home, shall we?

During the first minute of the walk, Amanda was walking three steps before Jamie, but then she purposely walked slow and hugged her girlfriend. -I am just worried about you. This is a risk.  
-And I keep telling you we are fine.- Jamie said before kissing Amanda's lips and then continuing to walk.

\--------------------------

The following late morning, Gabriel went to the other job he had to alternate with his job at the bar. He was a volunteer coordinator in an organization devoted to volunteers in Chicago. His parents initially were not against that, thinking that Gabriel should devote himself to the bar, but Gabriel explained to his parents and his brother Paul that he needed this job to feel a bit more independent. 

At that time, as he put his glasses on, he detected the figure of Jamie arriving to the organization.  
-Yo Gabriel! I thought you were not coming today. - Jamie said and went to do a fist bump with Gabriel.  
-I always come on Wednesdays for two hours. What are you doing here anyway, Jaime?  
-I promised Gloria that I was going to interview two volunteers this afternoon. She said she would pay me extra for doing that.  
-I could have done that myself. All you had to do is ask.  
-Let's face it Gabriel, your Spanish is not up to par to interview bilingual candidates. You will get there eventually if you keep practicing, but not yet.  
-Yes, but you just came from Dominican Republic, didn't you? How did the meeting between your girlfriend and your family go? - Gabriel asked as he started to organize some files.  
-With Amanda's immediate family, it went as good as expected. With the extended family, it went a bit better, although there were some hush-hush comments. They were calling me a "man." It did not bother me at all, but it sure bothered Amanda.  
-Well, we already spoke how heteropatriarchy affects us, both here and in our group, haven't we?  
-I still had to let Amanda know that this did not bother me at all and it should not bother her either. Here, let me help you with all the documents. - Jamie grabbed a stack of folders from Gabriel and started checking them.  
-Don't you have to prepare the questions for the interview with the new volunteers?- Gabriel asked  
-I already have those questions right here. - Jaime pointed at her head. - So no need to prepare anything else.  
-Are you going to be alone with them in the interview? I think you should have told me, so I could prepare.  
-It was all last minute. However, Uta offered to help.  
-So that's what she meant when she said she would be here as opposed to be with clients or in the community. - Gabriel scratched his head.  
-That's correct, Gabriel.  
-You still could have told me to seat. That is not fair.  
-You work every other Tuesday night at your bar, don't you? Who am I to tell you to go sleep early?- Jaime asked as she was giving the batch of folders she recently organized to Gabriel. 

At that time, Gabriel and Jaime saw Uta enter. There was a positive aura about Uta, because whenever she entered, the room would lit up.  
-Good morning you guys. Glad to see you so industrious, Gabriel.  
-Glad to see you too, dear. - Gabriel replied as he gave Uta a hug and a kiss. -Looks like you got a new assignment from the clinic.  
-Well, Gloria suggested that I would be here to help Jaime with interviewing the new volunteers. Two heads think better than one. You could come with us too to give us your additional opinion. - Uta raised an eyebrow.  
-Are you sure? I mean, I was not called, and you know that I like to be prepared for events like this. - Gabriel  
-I can help you with that, dear Gabriel. Don't worry about that.  
-Well, let me finish orga...- Gabriel was talking when he realized that Jaime was fast as usual in helping Gabriel with the folders.  
-Thank you, Jaime! - Gabriel said with a smile, and the three workers decided to seat and plan the interview together.


End file.
